Blue Rose
by Tyka's Flower
Summary: Even the smallest gift, if it comes from heart, can be the most special. Takao is making a fancy, romantic dinner for Kai as a celebration. However, Kai doesn't come with empty hands, either... Kai/Takao, one-shot.


**Hi Folks! **

**Long time not updated, but here is a new story for you! However, no, it's not the sequel of my Christmas fanfic; that one will probably come next Christmas. At least I know what will I write this year. ;)**

**Still, I hope you'll like this one-shot as well. It was my very first and old fanfic, the 'We Belong Together, Forever' that I have TOTALLY rewritten. I also changed the title as you can see, and many other things... actually, what stayed is only the plot itself.**

**Warning: Yaoi **(boyXboy love)

**Pairings: Kai H. / Takao K. **

**Have fun reading! :)**

* * *

**Blue Rose**

(one-shot fanfic)

* * *

It was getting late. The orb of the day had disappeared behind the horizon; its beams threw golden light over the shroud of trees for last time before it faded out of sight and left the sky painted in a shade of mixed orange and deep red colour. Even though it was still the head of summer - the smell of fresh breeze from spring still wafted in the air, and the swelter was being waited for itself, too - it had become quite chilly as darkness spread over the sky.

Soon, the stars lit up in the navy blue sky.

Behind the wrought iron gate long, winding path led to the main entrance of the Hiwatari Mansion. Along the path small oil lamps gave light in the darkness while they dropped disfigured shadows on the ground and bushes. Despite the gloomy and rigid aspect of the old mansion, warm light filtered out from the house. In the dining room lit two candles that were placed on the middle of the table while vivid light emitted from the kitchen.

Takao Kinomiya was up and doing at the counter, slicing up a fresh salad warily. Beside him there were two tastefully made ready plates. Takao looked up at the clock on the wall and gave a soft sigh of content; considering by the hour and his calm expression there was still enough time to prepare everything before his mate would come home. So he drew back his attention to the meal. In the background his favourite song was being played in the radio and his body instinctively gave itself to the rhythm of music, stamping his foot mildly on the floor. Just to listening to the lyrics of the song drifted him into a daydream about a certain dual haired blader, a handsome ice prince who had captured his heart a long time ago. Kai Hiwatari.

It'd been a half year now that he and Kai had been together as a couple – after being connected to each other in a three years of friendship, and a whole month that Takao had moved into Kai's mansion and had been living together. Just as Kai had turned eighteen years old he officially became the heir and owner of all assets of his family. He also spent a year with arranging his life back to a normal line and reconditioned the mansion to make it habitable. However, he wasn't alone any more. He was living with his chosen lifemate - which still amused him sometimes, according to his lonely life he had been living and thought he would be very fine by himself. Even their friends were surprised at their sudden announcement, though they were quick to say with a smug smirk that it was about time now.

And Takao... a fond smile crossed over his face whenever he thought back that precious day when they confessed their feelings to each other. It was still inexplicable for him how did it actually happen. It came so fast. He and Kai were training alone on the beach till way after sunset. Then he remembered that they were walking homewards through their favourite path beside the river, and the pier where they had first met. Somehow that place had become historical for both of them. It was a winter day and the sky was tinted with deep violet and pink colours. There was a banter between each other which was something total common in their relationship, and then... somehow they landed on the snow covered grass, wrestling and tickling the other one mercilessly as they tried to pin the other one on the ground while they laughed. It happened so fast as a flash. They shared their first kiss.

Which one of them made the first move Takao wasn't sure. It just happened like that... came so fast as the wind. Maybe both of them. However, Takao would never forget the sudden bewilderment and shock that plastered Kai's face at that moment. Neither how he felt his own heart beating feverishly just because of that little intimate touch while he gazed back just as confused at those crimson eyes. It was a very new, alien feeling for Takao, and it'd caught him up faster than one of Dragon's storm attack before he even knew what was happening to him. Then he realized that he'd loved Kai long ago, he was just too blind and naive to notice it.

A hand shake, or giving a five was something habitual between them, as physically contact speaking, but when Kai finally, slowly, leaned in and embraced him it was more than what Takao would have ever imagined from him. It was shuddering as stirring it was. It came as an even bigger surprise for him, though not unwelcomed, when Kai put his lips gently, tentatively on his again. Their second kiss was chaste and inexperienced, yet, more courageous.

After then they started dating and when Takao turned seventeen years old (Kai was nineteen) his Grandpa gave his permission for Takao move in the mansion with Kai. Nonetheless, their relationship was very discrete; other words, their love life was kept in privacy which stayed only between them and it was no one's business. They ate together, slept together and lived together, as every normal couples did, expect one thing – they hadn't had any contact between their bodies, yet.

Kai, as noble he was, didn't want to entice Takao for something he wasn't ready yet. Not that he had anyone before. While Takao, on the other side, was waiting for Kai to take the first step. Considering the fact that Kai had lived a very lonely, isolated life – had been locked in a miserable upbringing in his childhood when he went through all those darknesses of Biovolt that caused him pain, friendship was the first step in his life that brought him out of the control of his grandfather. Therefore Takao didn't want to push anything.

However, he'd waited enough.

This night would be different, Takao was sure of it. He would make this night memorable with Kai which they would never ever forget. Takao would share with him all of his emotions that were still being left _untouched_ in their relationship and waited for completion. And if it turned out that Kai wasn't ready to take the next step, yet, Takao wouldn't blame him for it.

When he was finished with cooking he took the two plates to the dining room, then two wine glasses, and placed them on the table which it was covered by a white-purple patterned cover whereon silverwares and chine plates glinted in the light of two candle-lights. After he headed back to the kitchen to see if the meat had fried before he turned off the oven.

It was pretty impressive that Takao could cook, and he was doing it quite good. He'd changed a lot during this time, not only when it came about cooking and house cleaning, but also in maturity – much to Kai's silent appreciation. He had a hard day; he did all the shopping with Max and Hilary's help to make up this delicious, fancy dinner for tonight. He also asked some advices from Rei, knowing that the raven haired was the master in the kitchen. Of course none of them were more eager to give advices than Hilary. The bruenette was beyond bewitched to lavish poor Takao with all kind of ideas for a romantic night; it went on Takao's nerves. Even though he appreciated the girl's help, when Hilary started babbling for him about little red hearts cut out from paper and thrown all over the floor, that was beyond too much what Takao could bear. He decided that he would rather do it on his own way. So he gently (as much he was able to) but firmly sent her off.

Everything was ready now for the serving and Takao walked upstairs to take a shower and make himself ready before Kai arrived home. All through his thoughts were all over his mate and a soft smile was lingering on his face. He just couldn't help it; he was so thrilled. It was like many little butterflies were flipping around in his stomach. It was exciting like in former times before his bey-matches, though somehow this was still different; he couldn't explain it. Stepping out of the shower he dried himself and his long hair, then ambled to their bedroom to get dressed.

He took a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt. He combed his hair then put it back in a ponytail as he used to, but this time he left his favourite cap on the night stand. Just as he was done, taking a last contended look at himself on the mirror and he had to admit that he looked like a gentleman, suddenly, he heard a dim sound of an opening then closing door from downstairs.

A smile appeared on his face.

**~ Ö ~**

The wrought iron gate opened then it was closed. Walking through in the subdued lighting of the path Kai arrived to the front door. There he stopped and pondered for a minute. His day was tough and he was tired like hell, no doubt at all; even his eyes were enough proof for that. But he couldn't help it; he hardly could focus on his work because his mind was involuntarily all over his angel. He'd come to a decision which he was going to accomplish tonight, and this made him quite nervous.

One of his hands dove into the pocket of his long, black jacket and closed firmly around the small box. _This is the ri__ght occasion. On this evening, I'll do it. I can't wait any longer._ With that determined intention he pushed down the door-handle and stepped inside. In the hall was dark but he could detect some faint light filtering out from the dining room. And something smelled good, too.

"Takao?" Kai asked tentatively.

When there came no answer he put down his little suitcase and began undressing himself. He hung up his jacket, his white scarf, then took something long in his hand and hid it behind himself as he walked to the dining room to search for his lover.

When he stepped in the room his eyes grew wide by surprise. In the candlelit room the table was elegantly set for two persons while in the corners many little night-lamps shimmered. All this together gave a very intimate and romantic atmosphere for this evening. A sudden voice snapped Kai out of his trance and he felt his heart skip, like it happened whenever he heard that voice calling his name so softly, reverently.

"Kai."

Turning around he spotted Takao standing halfway down on the stairs. Kai swallowed; it always amazed him how much Takao's presence could affect him. He had to use all his self-control to plaster the admiration on his face of the pleasurable sight this wonderful creature was giving him. But he failed miserably when his mouth dropped half. Takao looked just... so gorgeous, the way he was standing there. His hand resting on the handrail, and those clothes fit on him so perfectly that Kai's possessive instincts increased immediately. And that magical, smooth midnight blue hair of his – god, how much Kai loved running through his fingers on it when Takao let it loose. Deep mahogany eyes fixed hard on crimson orbs as they shone enticingly in the semi-darkness.

Could it be that this awe-inspiring young man was that cheeky, big mouth, naughty teenage brat, whom Kai had met a few years ago? If someone had told Kai back then that this boy would be his lover one day he presumably would have laugh his head off, only after he'd stuffed down the blade on its master's throat. But now... Kai couldn't think to have anybody else by his side. Takao's presence was breath-taking for him.

"...Takao." was the only word that was able to leave Kai's mouth. He hated to admit it, but he was dazed from the sight.

Takao's mischief gaze hadn't ceased; on the contrary, he noticed the dazed expression on Kai and this filled him with satisfaction. So he was still a tease at times, but he loved playing games with his mate just to see how much could he make the fiery phoenix worked up like he always did when they were rivals. He waltzed down the stairs and he practically jumped on Kai's neck, clasping his hands around him with a happy greeting like always.

"Finally, you're home. I've waited for you." Takao smiled at him cheerfully. He leaned up a bit so he could place his lips softly on Kai's. He could feel the older male accepting the loving gesture and returned the kiss in a slow, tender movement.

Takao's lips felt so warm, moist, and tempting that it made Kai's head feel dizzy. It wasn't like they didn't share long-drawn kisses every day, yet, somehow he could feel it was different... like at their first kiss, while beside that a luring promise was lingering. This strange tingling run through Kai's whole body and when they parted slowly he had to realize shocked that he was captured under the spell of the kiss. Opening his eyes he looked directly into deep mahogany.

"Are we celebrating something?" asked Kai, surprised that his voice came out so hoarse.

Takao was smiling further playfully at him and started playing with the little black locks of Kai's hair with his fingers. "Hmmm, maybe..." he hummed. "It's been a half year now that we've been dating, and a month that we're living together. Isn't it enough reason for a little celebration?"

"Hm. If you make such an astonishing dinner for every week then I don't mind." Kai replied in a husky voice and a slow smirk pulled up on the corner of his lips. They nuzzled their nose against each other in an eskimo kiss. There was a comfortable silence between them. However, Kai couldn't help but notice the impish gleam in Takao's eyes. He'd known the bluenette for long enough to suspect when he was up to something. And Kai's instinct whispered that his naughty mate was playing prank on him. "So, what else are you planning?" he eyed him suspiciously while he closed his strong arms around Takao's waist possessively, blocking any chance for him to escape.

"Oh, how did you know?" Takao grinned back at him innocently as he took part in the game, too, and now started brushing his palms over Kai's chest.

"You're very easy to read Kinomya. Especially for me." Kai's smirk pulled wider. He leaned his head very close to Takao's while he was gazing penetratingly at him like and eagle. He knew if anything then his look was one of Takao's weak points. And he didn't even fail; he could see as a shiver rushed through the bluenette's body at the intense gaze of his crimson eyes, and he gave up in a laugh.

"Okay-okay, you got me, just stop looking at me like that!" Takao giggled as he tried to avert his eyes from Kai's – who seemingly was beyond satisfied that he'd made his boyfriend pliant in his arms. Takao tried to break free somehow from Kai's grip, though with no real effort. "What are you hiding from me anyway?" he asked then curiously as a change of subject. He leaned on his toes, trying to look behind Kai, but he didn't manage.

Kai smiled softly and let go of him. Then he stepped back a bit and pulled out a blue rose from behind his back and handed it to Takao.

The teen looked surprised at the marvellous rose, then at Kai, then back at the flower. "Wow... man Kai, it's beautiful." he said amazed.

"Just a little gift, nothing special. Thought you might liked it." Kai said in his usual monotone voice. However, Takao got the true meaning behind the words. "They breed them in many colours these days, but this one looked fairly special."

Takao took the rose close to his nose, closed his eyes, and inhaled the sweet smell of the flower. "It smells good." he hummed.

In a moment he could feel the flavour of the rose, then the next second his hair bristled up at the nape on his neck. Kai's lips brushed gently over his sensitive skin, planting little kisses here and there. "No more than you." Kai breathed into his ear.

The slight touch had set Takao afire and he had to step away when he felt Kai's hot breath waft over his skin. His raging hormones had infested him so much that he was sure if he stayed one more second further under the tempting touches of the dual haired's he would give way for his longing emotions sooner than he was planning.

"Ah... I-I'd better search a vase before it wilts." Takao said agitatedly and fled to the kitchen with a flushed face to do just that. He missed the smug smile on Kai's face that followed him. Coming back he placed the vase with inside the rose on the table, between the two candles. "There. It suits perfectly to the occasion, right?" he declared cheerfully.

"Hn." Kai approved with a brief nod, then added. "I go and put on something comfortable, then we can have dinner." he said before he turned and started walking upstairs.

"I took your clothes in the guest room!" called after him Takao.

Kai stopped halfway and raised a suspicious eyebrow at his lover. "Why? Are you planning to eject me from our bedroom?"

Takao rolled his eyes playfully at him; he should have expected something sarcastic comment from Kai. He gave a small laugh. "No, you silly. I just don't want my surprised to be ruined." he winked at him and walked back to the kitchen.

For a minute, deep frown was lingering on Kai's confused face, not getting what did Takao mean by 'his surprise'. But whatever it was he was certain that he was going to find out in the end. Dropping the thought, he made his way first towards the bathroom.

**~ Ö ~**

After a quarter hour, just as Takao had finished serving up everything on the table, Kai had appeared in the dining room. He was wearing black jeans with a sleeveless violet T-shirt – a same one he wore at the grevolution time – and painted on his blue face paints again. When Takao saw him with the blue triangles on his cheeks he couldn't help smiling fondly; even though he found Kai more handsome without those 'war marks' as he often called them, they always reminded him of that mysterious Kai Hiwatari he'd met at the riverbank. This appearance made Kai just so _him_, the way he was; odd, but it was somehow part of his astonishing character.

Together they sat down to the table. Kai looked wonderingly over the many, delicious looking meal. "You made this all by yourself?" he asked with a slight disbelief.

"Well, it would be a bit egoistic from me to say the merit is mine." started innocently Takao, flashing a sheepish grin at Kai.

_'Only a bit?'_ Kai thought as he raised a sceptical eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

"Max and Hilary helped me with the shopping, and Rei gave me a few tips at the cooking, but the decoration was **my** idea." the bluenette pulled out his chest pridefully.

Kai smirked. There was a sarcastic comment on his tongue but then he decided to not say it. He wouldn't tease his lover for once; at least, not tonight. However, that didn't mean he wouldn't _faze_ him in a different way.

"I hope you're just as inexperienced _in other things_ as much clever you made this dinner, because then I can be sure that I won't be disappointed." Kai said seductively. He took his glass of wine and raised at Takao before he took it to his mouth. He looked at Takao over the rim of his glass and saw that the bluenette's face went deep purple just like the wine.

During the dinner, in general, they ate in silence, talked about random, small things, while in the background low music was playing. From time to time Kai took glimpses at Takao, who took the most interesting shade of red colours, now and then. It made him frown, though not that he didn't like the nice sight. Still, he'd known Takao for a long time and the boy was always so open and self-confident, never shy. When Kai caught the sight as Takao was pushing back and forth his food nervously on his plate his crimson eyes went into flames as realization hit him. Could it be that Takao wanted them to...? Kai didn't know where to put the thought and before he knew an alien feeling was creeping up slowly on his whole system, and the room suddenly became uncomfortably hot. Even the wine tasted startlingly burning in his throat.

Finished with dinner Kai decided that it was the right moment to ask Takao what was swirling in his mind all this day. He watched with calculating eyes as the teen sipped the last bit of wine from his glass then he stood up to start clearing away the dishes.

Kai suddenly struck. He rose from his seat and grabbed gently Takao's wrist to stop him in his work, then with his other hand he took the dishes from the bluenette's obedient hand. Slowly, he pulled Takao away from the table to the middle of the room.

Completely mesmerized by Kai's seductive gaze, Takao let himself led away, whatever the dual haired was intending to do, without a word. He watched as Kai slid an arm carefully around his waist then drew him close to his chest. At that point Takao's breath hitched and he looked up to met his gaze. Kai took both of his hands and placed them on his shoulders, which the bluenette obeyed gladly; right here and then, he was willing to do whatever Kai wished him to. It gave him shivers as a pair of pale hands skimmed down his arms before they came to a rest around his waist once again in a loose clasp.

Before Takao knew they had begun moving in a slow pace, dancing to the romantic melody. It was like a dream. Takao felt like he was swept away into another world where nothing and nobody existed, only them. All he could see and feel was Kai; his luring crimson eyes diving into his own ones, the way he was holding him in his arms so safely, protectively, as he had never felt before.

However, his mind had cleared out a bit, coming back to earth, when Kai finally spoke.

"Takao. There is something important I want to talk to you about. I wanted to ask you sooner, but the occasion wasn't right. I -"

"Shh..." Takao hushed him suddenly by placing a finger on his lips." Let's talk about important things later." There was a strange gleam in his eyes when he leaned close to Kai's ear, and whispered. "Right now, I just wanna _be with_ _you_, Kai."

Takao's voice made Kai shudder. It was amazing how could Takao have such an affect on him. Funny enough, the music in the background had died away somehow, too, or it was his ears that had become dull to the world. Kai dazedly recognized as Takao parted from him slowly, then he blew off the candles in the room. He linked his fingers with Kai's and started tugging him invitingly upwards.

"Come."

Feeling his legs so heavy like leaden, Kai followed Takao without resistance. Up, they stopped in front of their bedroom and Takao turned to him. "Wait here a moment, okay?" he told and before Kai could have said a word Takao had disappeared behind the door very warily that his mate didn't have a chance to take a peep inside.

Kai wasn't really keen on surprises, nor did he like waiting, mostly if it was Takao that had to do something with it. He also didn't get why was Takao making such a big mystery? Luckily, the blue haired teen didn't keep him waiting so long; Kai was about to start growling to himself when the door suddenly opened, and he stepped in. He didn't think he could get more surprised than he'd been down in the dining room, and still...

The whole room was enshrouded into warm, subdued light; batch of little night-lamps were twinkling all over – around the big, four-posted bed, on the night stands, and even on the windowsill. Kai never knew that Takao was so romantic. The bluenette sure did a good job hiding it away from him.

"You like it?" came the husky voice behind Kai. He turned around and looked at Takao's vague expression who was waiting languorously his opinion, offering him a hopeful smile.

Looking around Kai couldn't help but feel a familiar, warm thrill deluge his chest. Funny enough, the deep orange and red shaded lights reminded him of his phoenix, as if he had been drawn into the fiery bird's feathers. It was cozy. However, it was somehow typical from Takao to perform something that was in every way... homely.

"It's nice." Kai said mildly. He looked at Takao and instantly espied the nervousness behind his smile, not that he wasn't. Even so, for the first time in his life Kai didn't worry about the unknown upcomings. They'd gone through so many things, and whatever had happened, whatever they had done, either together or apart, it had always turned out amazing... he more could say dreamlike. With Takao, everything was special.

Standing in the circle of the light, they gazed at each other and linked their hands. The situation couldn't be clearer, and suddenly the room became hotter and more sweltering when Kai finally understood what was Takao silently asking from him to do. A faint pink colour came across the bridge of Kai's nose. It was so awkward. Before, he'd never cared about things like kiss, love and sex, and right now he was hanging in the balance how to start with it. He would never give up his pride to admit it aloud, but Takao **was** better when it came about jumping into the unknown while Kai more liked moving on the beaten path where he could stand up determined. However, that didn't mean he disliked new challenges.

Nevertheless, right here and then, Kai was willing to resign the first lead to Takao to draw out the best from him and then Kai could give it back to him, just like they always did in a battle.

Takao noticed the offering message from Kai's look and he slipped a hand behind his head to pull him forward. Their eyes closed as lips locked chastely. None of them wanted to rush this moment and they shared slow, tender kisses first, just enjoying the soft touch of the other one.

It was a very new feeling for Kai to experience lust which he didn't know it existed in him. But as it increased within him, by small and small, he realized that at the same time he was losing control over his rational mind, and on its place deep hunger took place. _He wanted Takao, badly._ His hands encircled his boyfriend's slim waist and pulled him flush against his chest as he deepened the kiss.

Takao took happily part in the dominant game just to see who was going to win. Not that it really mattered; after all, just like in every bey-battle they had ever had it never mattered who won. They just loved the feeling that flamed out between them.

Kai knew it, too, because he felt the same way. What he didn't know, however, that it was gonna be like this. It was nothing he could ever imagine. It was more powerful and overwhelming, something he couldn't grab onto and control it because it burst out of him so naturally... somewhere it was even scary.

The kiss grew stronger and more passionate while their agile hands stroked, teased and sensually drove each other crazy. It even turned to erotic when they tried to seek out every sensitive part on the other one, working up each other through their clothes. Kai didn't know how long would he be able to hold back if Takao's fingers kept drawing slow circles over his lower back, just above the hem of his black jeans. Kai stiffened. As much he wanted to move things faster – feeling flustered and tired of waiting – he didn't want to rush this. Not their first time together.

He wanted to slow down to savour and learn these new emotions that were emerging in him. Moreover, he needed the safety from Takao because only he could set him free; rescue him from his cold mask. Kai kisses became more desperate, and he drew his lips below Takao's jaw where he felt the intensely throbbing pulse beneath the soft, tanned skin. The scent of the bluenette's skin was heady and Kai gave in to the luscious appeal as he licked the spot. It tasted like the fresh wind after the hazy storm and rain.

Unawares, a pleasure groan left Takao's mouth. He opened his eyes with a mischief gleam and he took the role of lead again. Moving forward, he guided Kai towards their bed.

Kai's back hit the soft blankets with a thump and he looked up at his mate. He watched with dazed eyes as Takao crawled over him, straddling his hips in an unashamedly erotic way. Kai moistened his lips unconsciously; he couldn't help but found incredible attractive the predator gaze Takao was presenting him with. Their eyes locked in each other's. Kai could clearly hear his heart beating so hard in his chest that it was to be feared that it would burst out any minute. He was contented that at least he wasn't the only one; he could tell that Takao felt the same way since he was breathing just as heavily above him. It was unbelievable how could Takao make him feel so excited.

However, despite the pure longing and want, Kai could detect the hesitation in the bluenette's eyes, and he also knew why.

All this time Kai was never willing to surrender himself to anyone. He was invincible and untameable. He would never sacrifice his pride, mostly when it came about proving his power against his greatest rival. But as time passed some things changed along with it, too. Kai realized that true power was different. It was not something you could ever possess like material essentials. And Takao was the one who let him experience this phenomenal power, and even though the bluenette never expected anything in exchange, Kai still felt that there were many things he owed for him. He'd betrayed Takao not once in the past without ever thinking of the pain he'd caused for the blue haired teen, and when Kai returned he never showed any sign of regret, or at least not openly.

But now, Kai would show how much Takao really meant for him.

He'd already made a decision when he stepped in the room, and there was no way that he would back off. He knew what he wanted, and it was Takao himself.

Kai pulled out the hair band from Takao's hair, then laced his fingers in the rank mass of hair. For a while Takao watched silently as Kai played absently with his hair, observing the way his pale fingers slid so easily through the dark colour. Crimson eyes closed half in a lustful way. The pushing fingers on Takao's head forced him to lean down and press his offering lips on Kai's. After that, no words were necessary between them.

Their bodies pressed hard against each other and they discovered how perfectly they fit together. They moved together in a slow, wavering dance while their intrepid hands roamed all over on each other, mapping the other's body. As the excitement and desire grew their kiss became wild as one tried to devour the other one, not mention their clothes, which had become rather bothersome. It stuck to their damp bodies, blocking any chance to slid their hands under them and feel more of the other's skin. Funny enough, but really surprising, there was another part on their bodies that became rather uncomfortable, as if the clothes had shrunk suddenly and constricted achingly. When they rocket their lower members against each other an involuntary, pleasurable moan escaped through their throat.

Abruptly, they broke away from the kiss and panting heavily they gazed hotly at each other. Kai saw the wordless permission in Takao's eyes and feeling the same way he followed the bluenette willingly when he sat up on his knees. Timidly at first, Kai started removing the clothes from Takao. From time to time he had to stop and linger his eyes hungrily on the delicate skin that appeared from the garment. The temptation was way too big and Kai gave in to his inner wish, dropping tender kisses on random places over the exposed body while he listened with delight the small noises that emitted from Takao.

Finally, Kai managed to take the next step and return all those feelings that Takao had given him, and at the same time make up for him that he'd betrayed him so many times before; first by opening his emotions for him.

The last garment was dropped on the floor, too. Kai's hands skimmed back slowly over the bare skin, the soft thighs and rounds, before they came to a rest around Takao's waist. He withdrew a bit so he could admire better the attractive sight before him, scanning through his eyes on every inch of his angel's body.

"You're beautiful." Kai stated breathlessly. Compared to the bluenette's big appetite and that earlier he was more disproportionate body build like every normal teenager, Takao had really grown to a very good looking guy. He wasn't paunchy at all, which was a wonder since Kai knew how much Takao loved eating. On the contrary, he was a few inch shorter than Kai and more slender, which made him appear quite delicate... at least for Kai's taste. The muscles he'd built up during the lot of years of beyblading and kendo training couldn't be compared to Kai's, even so. However, what more attracted Kai's attention was that tanned skin which glowed golden in the light of night-lamps.

He travelled his eyes back at his lover's face and was met by a hard blushing Takao. Apparently, the blue haired teen was embarrassed to being so exposed to his eyes, but Kai found him incredible cute this way, and innocent. His eyes softened and cupped the flaming cheeks between his palms.

It took unawares Kai, however, when Takao crushed his mouth to his and in a blink it was his turn now to undress his lover. Kai smirked into the kiss while he felt Takao's fingers working on shakily to remove his shirt. It wasn't unusual from Takao to fight back with equal effort when he fell out of his balance and then regain it.

Takao's touches were somewhat braver than Kai's as he caressed him unashamedly, yet, they slowed down when his fingertips came direct contact with his pale skin. His mahogany eyes followed the track of his fingers' way, as if he tried to memorize each part of Kai's body, who looked unnaturally pale against his tanned skin. There were many things that made them different, yet, alike.

Kai was stronger build and well-trained, there was no doubt. However, his young skin was stiffer, not as soft as Takao's, since he'd gone through more hardship in his life than a normal adult in his entire life. Kai never really cared how many scars crossed over his body, but now there was a brief moment when he felt a deep urge to push away Takao's fingers when that stared hard at a quite long and nasty scar that ran across his chest. Even though Kai accepted the thought when he got those scars during the battles, and all, he never thought about them as something he should be prideful. And this uncomfortable agonizing feeling was growing in him even more as he was kneeling like this, naked, in front his lover who was more beautiful than he was.

It was like Takao could read in his mind because he looked up at him with soft eyes, then he leaned down and pressed a loving kiss on the scar. Kai gasped and had to grab onto Takao's shoulders for support. The sudden tender kiss on his injured skin made him shudder; never in his life had anyone touched him so gently. And the sheer fact that Takao was kissing away the sensitiveness of his past injured skin without feeling disgusted proved that he still found Kai attractive, even so. This made Kai more desperate and it gave him the final push to the edge of his inner wishes. He pulled Takao back up by his shoulders and claimed his mouth, this time with full fierce.

Kai's kisses were frantic; he was practically devouring his mate's mouth as he pushed him down onto the bed. Takao dug his fingers into Kai's hair and kneaded while his other hand held him firm close by his sweaty torso. They cuddled and stroked each other. Their bodies slid instinctively against each other as if they knew, without experience, how to please and drove wild the other one by discovering every little pleasure points they could find.

Soon, the room echoed with harsh panting. It was like their bodies would burst into flames.

But when Takao was about to give full admittance to Kai by parting his legs a bit so he could nestle between them comfortably, the dual haired had other plans. Suddenly, Kai rolled them over, earning a surprised gasp from Takao, and pulled him over.

"Kai?" Takao looked down at him bewilderedly, and slightly startled by the sudden change.

Kai pushed aside a few damp locks from Takao's face and looked softly at him. "Kiss me Takao." he commanded and drew the younger male down once again to engulf his mouth.

And just like that, for the first time in his life, Kai gave up all of his control, putting his love and trust into Takao's hands. And when their bodies united the first thing that hit Kai's mind – among the big wave of sensation feelings that were overflowing in his whole system like a hot lava – was... _this is what it means to be trusting someone._ And there was no sacrifice. It was the most easiest thing he'd ever done to give himself completely to Takao as their bodies moved together in a perfect synch, drifting towards the final completion. It was wonderful...

_Kai was flying..._

**~ Ö ~**

Later, in the room barely lit some light. Most of the little night-lamps had burnt out, only the shiny silver Moon peeped curiously through the curtains. In the sultry, sweat filled air comfortable silence settled down. On the bed two figures laid with tangled limbs, facing each other, while their tired hands wandered languidly over each other's body. They were both very exhausted but they'd never felt happier than now.

Takao squeezed fondly one of Kai's hands while he was gazing softly at him. "Are you alright? I mean... I didn't _hurt_ you, did I?"

Kai gave a small snort. "Come on now Takao, just what do you think I am; a fragile?"

A deep frown of concern came over Takao's forehead. "Do you have to be like this always? Jeez Kai, can't you throw away that mask totally for once, at least in front of me? I'm being seriously worried here and you're acting such a sour-puss again." he pouted grumpily.

"And you're still an impertinent brat sometimes." stated Kai with no real indifferent in his voice. Then he sighed and said. "But no, I'm fine. Thank you for caring."

"That's my job." Takao smiled nicely. He leaned up and kissed Kai's softly. Then he pulled back a bit a nuzzled his nose gently against his mate as a contented sigh left his mouth.

"God, I never knew it was gonna be like this, but it was wonderful." Takao said after some silence. He dropped a loving kiss right over Kai's heart which was beating in a peaceful pace again.

"Which do you mean? The love making or _the way _we did it?"

"Both." confessed Takao with a slight blush on his face. "Though, I imagined it in a kinda different way, I don't mind how it turned out."

Kai smirked. "Well what do you know; who would have thought that even **you** have a perverse mind?"

Takao punched him slightly on his shoulder as a pay-back but Kai was already chortling. "Watch it pal! I bet that your mind is not more innocent than mine."

Kai hummed quietly but didn't say a word, just pulled the sulky boy in his arms. He stroked the long dark blue hair while his eyes observed the still burning night-lamp on the night stand, and listened their hearts as they were beating evenly. Less than a minute he felt that Takao went total pliant in his embrace and was plating random kisses over his chest.

"You were always important for me, you know."

Kai heard the muffled spoke from Takao and this made him frown... _Important... Something important..._ then it hit him.

"Takao. There is something I would like to tell you."

The boy groaned displeasingly and nestled deeper in Kai's arms to search comfort. "Mmmm... Kai, must you now? I am so comfy here." judging by his voice, Takao knew that if Kai wanted to talk then he had to leave his warm nest, and that's exactly what he wasn't willing to do right now.

"I promise it's something better than what you think." assured him Kai and gently withdrew himself from his boyfriend.

Since his warm nest left him the bluenette had no choice than to sit up reluctantly and watched dazedly as Kai reached down for his jeans and ferreted around for something. When Kai returned Takao was eyeing him now curiously.

"Remember that I told you that there was something I wanted to ask you, but the opportunity wasn't right?" Kai began and Takao nodded. Then he took a deep breath and went on. "There are many things I can't give for you because... well, since we are both the same gender, but I figured that maybe this..."

Kai held out the little box before Takao and flicked it open. A surprised gasp left the bluenette's mouth when he saw two rings lying inside it. They weren't silver or golden as they used to be, but something more special. One of them was a fiery red coloured with yellow and orange shaded flames engraved round, as the symbol of the phoenix. While the other one was sapphire blue and had white feathers engraved on the ring, symbolizing the wind. Takao gaped at the two gorgeous jewellery then looked up at Kai.

"Are you proposing me?"

Kai made a face. "Don't be stupid. There is no way that we can get married legally. I had them made for the symbol of our engagement. However, I'm making no commitment for you. It's a gift. You decide if you would like to take it or not."

Takao gazed deep into his eyes, and Kai espied something gleamed in those brown depths. Without hesitation, Takao took the red ring and pulled it on his ring finger, then he took the blue one and put it on Kai's finger.

"I accept the gift without any obligation because **I'm willing** to wear it." Takao's mahogany eyes lost themselves in Kai's crimson orbs as he spoke resolutely by heart." I'd long made my decision when I realized that you're the _one_ for me Kai."

The words from Takao's mouth made Kai stunned. Deep inside he felt a big wave of relief dissolving in him while at the same time he could bath in the happiness. He pulled the shorter man closer to him and hugged him tight. Takao returned the hug gladly, clasping his arms around Kai's firm waist, and rested is head on his shoulder. For a while they stayed like this, none of them wanting to separate from this position, mainly because of the pleasurable feeling as their bodies were radiating soft warmth to each other.

Kai felt Takao's lips curved into a smile against his neck and he looked down at him with a questioning look. The bluenette had a wicked glint in his eyes as he spoke.

"Now that we had our engagement ceremony, what do you say for another round?" he tilted his head a bit in a seductive way, and gave a wink.

Kai heaved a sigh and shook his head. "Kinomiya Takao: you're irredeemable."

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and before you leave please write a review and tell me what do you think. **

**Thank you. I wish for you a nice day. :)**


End file.
